plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Jalapeno
Jalapeno (tạm dịch: Ớt Lửa) là một cây giết ngay xuất hiện trong cả hai trò chơi chính của sê-ri Plants vs. Zombies. Khi được trồng, nó sẽ phát nổ và tạo ra một dải lửa kéo dài trên cả một hàng, gây ra 90 sát thương cơ bản, đồng thời xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng làm lạnh hoặc đóng băng cho tất cả zombie trên đó. Nguồn gốc Jalapeno được dựa trên ớt Jalapeño ngoài đời thật, một giống quả của loài ớt Capsicum annuum, nổi tiếng với vị cay xé của nó. Âm thanh ''Plants vs. Zombies'' ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Lịch sử Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 3-5. Bên cạnh tác dụng chính của mình, Jalapeno cũng có thể làm tan chảy đường băng của Zomboni và quả cầu băng của Tiến sĩ Zomboss, cũng như xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng liên quan đến băng trên zombie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Jalapeno trở lại với tư cách là một cây cao cấp mua bằng tiền thật với giá 2,99 đô. Trong Frostbite Caves, Jalapeno có thể nung chảy ngay lập tức các khối băng, đồng thời tiêu diệt luôn zombie bị kẹt trong đó, không như các cây dùng ngay khác chỉ có thể làm tan băng và giải phóng zombie trong đó. Từ sau bản cập nhật 4.0, Jalapeno được dùng làm biểu tượng cho đơn vị đánh giá độ khó của các thế giới, trừ Nhà của người chơi. Almanac entry Trong Plants vs. Zombies Jalapeno Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Damage: massive Range: all zombies in a lane Usage: single use, instant "NNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Jalapeno says. He's not going to explode, not this time. But soon. Oh, so soon. It's close. He knows it, he can feel it, his whole life's been leading up to this moment. Cost: 125 Recharge: very slow Trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 DAMAGE: Massive AREA: Lane RECHARGE: Slow Jalapenos destroy an entire lane of zombies. Usage: single use, instant This jalapeno is one spicy character by day and The Macramé Vigilante by night. You might be wondering what his secret weapons is... it's knots. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Ghi chú: Jalapeno không thể nâng cấp lên cấp độ 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Fire Blast: Thổi lửa tấn công tất cả zombie cùng hàng và thiêu đốt chúng. Nó cần Brave Plant Food để kích hoạt. Chiến thuật Jalapeno khác với các cây giết ngay khác ở chỗ nó tập trung tấn công các zombie cùng hàng với mình thay vì tác dụng lên nhiều hàng cùng lúc như Cherry Bomb. Bởi vậy mà Jalapeno sẽ phù hợp hơn trong việc nhanh chóng hạ gục các mối đe dọa đã lọt được vào quá sâu trong hàng phòng ngự của người chơi như Imp bị ném ra bởi Gargantuar, chứ không phải để kiểm soát đám đông. Với tính chất là một cây hệ lửa, Jalapeno có thể có cả mặt lợi lẫn hại, vì trong khi nó có thể rất hữu dụng trước những đối thủ có liên hệ đến băng như Zomboni, thì nó cũng có thể xóa bỏ mọi hiệu ứng làm lạnh hoặc đóng băng cho những zombie sống sót, điển hình là Gargantuar, khiến cho Ice-shroom và Iceberg Lettuce trở nên vô dụng. Jalapeno có thể kết hợp tốt được với Imitater, vì cây này sẽ giúp người chơi kiểm soát được hai hàng cùng một lúc vào những thời điểm khó khăn. Dồn zombie từ nhiều hàng vào một hàng khác bằng Garlic hoặc/và Sweet Potato cũng giúp nâng cao hiệu quả tấn công đáng kể cho Jalapeno. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Jalapeno là một vũ khí rất quan trọng để đối phó với Zomboni vì nó có thể làm tan đường băng do zombie này tạo ra, đồng thời ngăn không cho Zombie Bobsled Team vào quá sâu trong bãi trồng. Nó cũng giúp phá hủy thang do Ladder Zombie đặt lên các cây phòng thủ rất tốt, đặc biệt là ở Survival: Endless khi những chiếc thang này rất hay được lũ Imp ném ra bởi Gargantuar lợi dụng trèo sâu vào hàng phòng thủ của người chơi. Màn 5-10 Jalapeno được cung cấp trong màn này là công cụ duy nhất để đối phó với đòn tấn công bằng cầu băng của Tiến sĩ Zomboss. Không như Ice-shroom, loại cây có tác dụng ở bất cứ vị trí nào trên bãi trồng, Jalapeno cần được trồng cùng hàng với quả cầu băng. Dù thế nào đi nữa thì người chơi cũng nên sử dụng tiết kiệm cả hai loại cây trên, đề phòng với việc nhiều zombie nguy hiểm ra cùng lúc hoặc lão tiến sĩ thả ra cầu lửa/cầu băng. Dùng Jalapeno để tấn công khi đầu của Zombot đang hạ xuống cũng gây ra được sát thương khá mạnh, giúp nhanh chóng thúc đẩy tiến trình của màn chơi. Column Like You See 'Em Mini-game này cho phép tất cả các cây được trồng theo cột, có nghĩa là một lần trồng Jalapeno là có thể quét sạch mọi zombie trên màn hình, và gây sát thương cực lớn cho Gargantuar. Tuy nhiên nó chỉ được cho từ một đên hai lần trong màn, nên người chơi cần tiết kiệm chúng cho đến khi zombie bắt đầu áp đảo hàng phòng ngự của mình hoặc khi Ladder Zombie bắt đầu đặt thang trèo qua các cây phòng thủ. Tuy nhiên người chơi sẽ không được dùng Jalapeno nếu có ý định lấy thành tích Chilli Free achievement. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Jalapeno có thể được dùng để tiêu diệt Barrel Roller Zombie mà không khiến chúng thả ra Imp Pirate Zombies. Nó cũng có tác dụng phá hủy nấm mộ ở Ancient Egypt cũng như ở Dark Ages rất tốt, hoặc để phá khối băng ở Frostbite Caves đồng thời giết luôn zombie bị kẹt trong đó. Chú ý một điều là Jalapeno là một cây hệ lửa, đồng nghĩa với việc đòn tấn công của nó không có tác dụng với Imp Dragon Zombie, nên hãy tránh dùng nó khi bắt gặp zombie này. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Có tổng cộng hai thành tích liên quan đến Jalapeno, đó là Chill Out và Chilli Free. Trong đó một thành tích yêu cầu người chơi sử dụng Jalapeno, còn thành tích kia yêu cầu không được sử dụng nó. *Một Jalapeno có thể quét sạch đám hoa cúc (daisies) được tạo ra khi lũ zombie bị tiêu diệt (nếu trước đó người chơi gõ mã "daisies" vào). *Khi Jalapeno hay bất kì cây phát nổ nào khác (trừ Potato Mine) được dùng để tiêu diệt zombie trong ZomBotany, thì zombie đó sẽ bị hóa đen nhưng không rơi xuống thành bãi tro như zombie thường. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Cú nổ của Jalapeno có thêm âm thanh phụ so với ở game đầu tiên. Giờ mỗi lần phát nổ nó sẽ tạo ra một tiếng "viiiiiiu". *Kể từ khi mặt B của Neon Mixtape Tour được phát hành, Jalapeno xuất hiện trên màn hình chọn thế giới với tư cách là đơn vị đo độ khó của các thế giới. *Trong bản Trung Quốc, Jalapeno là một trong hai cây sử dụng ngay có thể được nâng cấp, bên cạnh Cherry Bomb. Xem thêm *Chilly Pepper *Jalapeno Zombie *Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây hồ bơi Thể loại:Hồ bơi Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể loại:Cây giết ngay lập tức Thể loại:Cây hệ lửa Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục rất chậm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể loại:Cây tấn công trên một hàng Thể loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu Thể loại:Cây có diện tích tấn công lớn Thể loại:Cây phát nổ